Behind Enemy Lines
by starrtrek
Summary: Hermione never thought there was any way Cedric Diggory could talk to her, let alone be her friend. But what happens when that friendship turns into something more during the Triwizard Tournament? Cedric/Hermione
1. To Be a Monument

Title: **Behind Enemy Lines**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Cedric/Hermione (main), Cedric/Cho, Krum/Hermione

Genres: Romance

Type of Fic: Novel, I intend.

Rating: 15+

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: I thought I'd try this ship out! I'm a new fan of it, and I hope you all enjoy this! Remember, I'm not going to be taking direct quotes out of GoF (mainly because I can't find it in my house), so bare with me.

Sunlight broke through the window to hit Hermione's sleeping face and wake her from her slumber. She was in Ginny's room at the Burrow, stirring as she slowly began to wake up. Hermione's foot accidentally kicked Ginny as she moved, and Ginny began to stir as well from next to her.

Hermione had been anxiously awaiting the World Cup. Harry and Ron always been boasting and bragging about how awesome Quidditch was, and she was eager to finally find something to talk about with them. She didn't want to hear them criticizing her lack of knowledge in the area of Quidditch any longer. It was embarrassing, really, that Ron or Harry would have more knowledge in any subject than Hermione.

"Hermione?" Ginny sighed, her eyes closed as she let her head sink back on her pillow.

"Sorry, Ginny, I didn't mean to wake you up." Hermione said apologetically, sitting up, and stretching.

"It's okay. I'm sure Mum will be in here soon anyway." Ginny laughed, and Hermione giggled, nodding. Hermione could suddenly hear footsteps nearing the girls' room. Hermione looked at Ginny incredulously. Ginny shrugged. "Guess this means another year of Trelawney."

The door opened, and Mrs. Weasley poked her head in, smiling at the girls. "It's the big day! Breakfast is in 10 minutes, and then you'll be off to the Cup!" She exited, and closed the door. Ginny rolled out of bed, doing a sort of somersault as she did so. Hermione followed suit, and stepped out of the bed. She looked down at her white t-shirt and blue shorts, and sighed as she moved towards her suitcase. She pulled out a pink polo shirt, and dark jeans.

Hermione felt a certain security at the Burrow. It was as if she had found another place she could call home. Sure, did it partly have to do with her crush on Ron? Of course. Hermione had already accepted that she had a thing for Ron Weasley. She knew she shouldn't, and she knew it'd be dysfunctional, but why not?

_He doesn't even think you're a girl_. Hermione thought to herself, struggling into her jeans. As she shrugged into them, she heard Ginny let out a deep sigh.

Hermione turned as she pulled her brown coat on. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. She was good friends with Ginny, so she was sure that Ginny could tell her.

Ginny turned, her beige sweater a little large on her, and her jeans one size too big. "It's just…Harry." Ginny blushed and looked to the floor as she made the bed. Hermione joined her, and watched her as she spoke.

"You really like him, don't you?" Ginny nodded feverishly, and then looked up.

"It's not even because he's famous. I know a lot of girls like him just because he defeated You-Know-Who. There's just so much more to him than that, you know?" Ginny confessed, her voice speeding up and going a bit higher in tone. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable talking about her best friend in a romantic way, but shrugged it aside for Ginny's sake. "You would tell me if he liked someone, right?"

Hermione looked at her, then let an apprehensive look pass over her face as she turned away to re-pack her suitcase. She knew that Harry had a small thing for Cho Chang, but Hermione was sure that nothing had come of it. "Of course, Ginny." Hermione assured her, turning around. Ginny smiled at her. Hermione managed to smile back. She moved to the mirror to put her bushy hair in a messy bun, try to tame it for today.

"Girls!" Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard ringing up the stairs. Ginny gave Hermione a look, and they both laughed as they exited Ginny's room, and began to walk downstairs.

Hermione looked up the stairs, seeing that Ron's room was empty. She had had a small daydream the day before of what it would be like if Ron and her had spent the night together in his room. It hadn't been erotic, or anything; just nice. She liked how she pictured Ron in her head, rather than what he sometimes was.

While Hermione and Ginny talked quietly, they met Mr. Weasley on the way down, and he shushed them.

"Got to be quiet, the boys are still sleeping." He offered them a kind smile, and the girls nodded. They reached the kitchen, and Hermione glanced at Mr. Weasley's attire. She refrained from laughing as hard as she could.

Hermione saw Ron, and her stomach twisted a bit. He looked her up and down, and then looked away, no interest detected in his glance. Hermione could've almost screamed out loud, _Am I girl enough for you!? _She had worn the pink for Ron, to maybe show him that she had more to offer than homework answers.

They ate breakfast loudly, except for the twins, who were unusually quiet. Ron, Harry and Mr. Weasley talked Quidditch. Hermione tried to join in, in an attempt to impress Ron.

"I think Bulgaria is going to win." Hermione cut in, looking serious. Ron laughed, and shook his head.

"Do you even know one player on the Bulgarian team?" Ron tested her, surveying her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably, and then shook her head.

"Hermione, Ireland has the strongest chasers the league has ever seen. Plus, they're all on Firebolts." Ron informed her, forking some sausage into his mouth. "Ireland is the clear winner. Everyone knows that."

It made matters worse when Harry nodded in agreement, and Hermione kept her mouth shut the rest of the meal, silently fuming.

Ron had this weird thing, in Hermione's opinion, about her outsmarting him. _I hope he's glad that he has this on me, because I can sure beat him in any test…_She thought viciously, and then stopped herself. She didn't need to take her anger out on Ron. As Hermione watched him eat, she thought about what could happen during the World Cup, or more, what she hoped would happen. Her fantasies usually included Ron taking her to a nearby woods, and them sharing a small kiss in the moonlight.

While Hermione daydreamed, Ginny interrupted her. "Let's go watch the gnomes before we go." Hermione nodded, and followed her outside, her mind still miles away. Hermione suddenly heard shouts, and peeked in, seeing Fred and George looking extremely put out, and Mrs. Weasley shouting at them as things flew at her in the air. Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and turned her around, guiding her into the yard to escape the scene as they broke into fits of laughter.

"Your brothers are one of a kind." Hermione choked, shaking her head. Ginny giggled.

"They're actually two of a kind." Ginny corrected, grinning. Hermione laughed harder.

As Mr. Weasley gathered the kids up, Hermione let Ron and Harry lead the way, and she stuck with Ginny at the end. They walked for awhile in an empty forest. Hermione took in the sights, watching a squirrel chase another up a tree, and a spider crawling across its web, eager to eat its new intruder. She observed it, and all of her surroundings.

Hermione sighed as she looked ahead of her, watching the sky get brighter. There had to be more, right? More than just stuck in the shadow of a famous friend, or getting made fun of for being smart? Hermione dreamed of a boyfriend her whole life. She had never had one. She had never even been kissed, and she was almost 15 years old. She was pretty much down for anything, and she assumed that's why she liked Ron so much.

To Hermione's left, Ginny was bringing up the topic of Harry, something quite dangerous while he was only a few feet away.

"I mean, he is really sweet, and he's so brave. You should've seen him in the Chamber of Secrets, when he saved me." It was clear Ginny still held on to that memory.

Hermione let out a humorless laugh. "I would've if I wasn't petrified."

Ginny laughed, too, but continued talking about him, until the boys slowed down and joined them. "Entertaining Hermione with Quidditch details, Gin?" Ron sniggered, and looked at Hermione. "She's going to need it."

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione said dryly, as he nodded and grinned. Ron walked on Hermione's side, while Harry walked on Ginny's. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't know that both her brother and Harry knew about her crush.

The group came to a stop in the middle of some trail in the woods. Mr. Weasley dropped his bag, stretching a bit as he looked into the clearing, observing the sights.

"Why have we stopped, Dad?" Fred asked, dropping his bag as well.

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch. "We're going to be joined by two others." He informed them, looking around. "They should be here in a moment, if I'm not mistaken." Mr. Weasley rubbed his bald spot, and grabbed his bag again. "He works at the Ministry with me. His name is Amos."

George sighed. "Great, now we have to be regaled by the wonderful tales of captain pretty boy." Fred nodded grimly in agreement. Hermione looked at them.

"Who are you talking-?" Hermione was stopped by the emergence of two figures from the trees. One was an older man, who she assumed to be Amos, and she leaned over to glance at the other.

Hermione felt a little blush rise in her cheeks as she looked upon Cedric Diggory. She had seen him in the halls during school before. There had been many a time that Hermione would be stalling in the loo when girls would be at the sinks, giggling about how cute Cedric was and what they could do to go out with him. It made her sick for the most part. He seemed like a stuck up pretty boy, not different than Draco Malfoy, really, when she thought about it.

However, she couldn't deny the fact that Cedric was incredibly attractive. His golden hair was shining from the sunlight. He was wearing a gray sweater, and black jeans. Altogether, he looked pretty cute.

Ginny looked at her, a startled look on her face. She mouthed _who is that?_ Hermione smiled back, and looked at the others. Fred and George looked displeased. Harry looked indifferent, but Ron was watching him distastefully. As Mr. Weasley was talking to Amos Diggory, Cedric moved over slowly to join the group.

"Hi." He said brightly, and Harry shook hands with him. Hermione forgot that he was the Hufflepuff seeker. Merlin, what wasn't he? Hermione rolled her eyes to herself, but nodded in greeting to Cedric. Cedric looked at her, and nodded back.

The group began to move again. The adults were at the front of the group, discussing travelling types for the Cup. Fred and George trailed behind them, casting dark looks at Cedric. _Honestly, _Hermione thought to herself angrily, _the Quidditch rivalry thing is getting old. Is the sport really that important? _Ron and Harry were behind them, and Cedric was adjacent to Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was having a hard time not looking at Cedric. Hermione stuck her tongue out at her, to make her laugh. It worked.

Cedric looked over, but Ginny couldn't stop laughing. She moved to the side, and giggled profusely. Hermione shook her head, smiling as she walked.

Cedric began making small talk with the twins, and Hermione observed him. He seemed friendly enough. She had to admit that it was a tiny bit intimidating to be near him. He was practically a legend at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff Quidditch captain, perfect grades, congenial personality…Hermione was shocked that he wasn't Head Boy, even as a sixth year; he seemed like he was able.

He seemed nice enough. She assumed that the only reason she had believed him to be stuck up was because of what other girls said about him. Hermione could see now that there could be more to him than that.

Or was there?

"Hey, you're Hermione Granger, right?" Cedric asked her, looking at Hermione. She looked at him, and nodded. She had to be honest with herself. It flattered her that Cedric had heard of her, Hermione Granger, a lowly fourth year Gryffindor.

"Yes, I am." Hermione responded, looking forward again. Cedric kept her pace, and looked at her.

"Yeah, I heard about that whole thing with the philosophers' stone. You were part of the rag-tag team going to find it, weren't you?" He asked her, observing her. Hermione felt like she was in an interrogation.

"That's correct…" Hermione said slowly, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. She could see George looking at her incredulously. She looked away.

Cedric looked impressed. He nodded, and didn't speak. Hermione was getting the distinct impression that he was feeling awkward, as if he was trying to make conversation. She supposed she could try, as well.

"You're on the Hufflepuff team, right?" Hermione asked nervously, looking sideways at Cedric. He turned, and nodded.

"I'm a seeker, and captain. Why?" He asked, and Hermione looked away. _Because maybe you can help me with my Quidditch issues so I can impress Ron. _She thought to herself, and Hermione smiled lightly. Cedric was still looking at her as he walked.

"Well, I feel rather stupid, really." Hermione began, and Cedric gave her an incredulous look; obviously he knew of her reputation as a bookworm. "I don't know much about Quidditch, so I sort of embarrass myself with my friends. I was wondering if you would…?"

Cedric laughed. "Oh, teach you about Quidditch?" He said this rather loudly. Hermione looked at him dangerously, and shushed him. Cedric glanced around, and then leaned in close to Hermione. She felt her heart skip. "Teach you about Quidditch?" He whispered, grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"I suppose I could. Although, we're nearly at the Portkey now, so…find me before the match, alright?" Cedric told her, smiling in a friendly way. Hermione paused for a moment. Was she really arranging a get-together with Cedric Diggory?

Hermione smiled back. "That sounds great." He smiled, but it soon left his face as Cedric looked ahead of him. He sighed. Hermione followed his glance. She spotted Fred and George once again glaring at him. Hermione felt her anger rise once more.

"They don't like me much, huh?" Cedric remarked, and then shook his head. "My dad sometimes makes a bigger deal of things that would be better left alone. This is the result." As he said this, Hermione could hear Mr. Diggory talking about how Cedric beat Harry in Quidditch the previous year.

"I don't get what's so important about the stupid game. That's what it really is, isn't it? Just a game." Hermione looked angrily at George until he stopped looking. "This is why we have barely any house unity at Hogwarts."

Cedric nodded, but chuckled. "It's all about understanding the sport, really."

Hermione laughed, too, and said, "Then thank Merlin I have you to teach me. If I can't beat them, I'll join them, I guess."

Hermione and Cedric walked the rest of the way in silence, although it wasn't a long trip. Hermione couldn't help but occasionally glance at Cedric, who seemed to be quite interested in watching the scenery around him. She knew it was stupid to say she felt honored to be in his presence, but she was, in a sense. He had been such a huge deal at Hogwarts that it made her feel like she already knew him.

Hermione doubted that Cedric would talk to her outside of the Cup, however; he would probably go back to be Mr. Congeniality once he returned to Hogwarts. She sighed, and Cedric glanced at her in response.

"Alright, kids! We've found the Portkey!" Mr. Diggory's voice sounded out. Hermione left Cedric and rushed to Ginny's side, looping her arm through hers. Cedric joined his father.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked, extremely interested. Hermione shook her head.

"He's going to teach me about Quidditch later. I guess someone should." Hermione replied, walking to the Portkey. Ginny raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

Hermione knew that there was no romance behind her new friendship with Cedric. _There was no way a boy like that could even begin to think about a girl like me. _Hermione told herself, somewhat sadly. Sure, she liked him as a friend now, but she couldn't get past how his looks stunned her in a way.

Around the Portkey, Hermione stood next to Ginny and Fred. George was next to Harry, who was next to Ron. Ron seemed disgruntled to be next to Cedric. Hermione caught Cedric's eye. He smiled lightly

"Okay, kids, just touch the boot. One finger will do." Mr. Weasley said, and looked at his watch. "Three, two, one…"

The Portkey gave Hermione an odd sensation in her midriff. When they harshly landed outside the World cup, Hermione ended up next to Cedric. He had fallen a little more gracefully, and was standing up. Cedric offered Hermione his hand, and she took it, feeling heat rise in her cheeks as she touched his firm hand. He pulled her up, and Hermione let go of his hand almost instantly.

"Come along, Ced; let's go set up our tent." Mr. Diggory shouted from across the way, already walking to a Muggle man giving out maps. Cedric nodded and began to walk, but glanced at Hermione.

"See you around, Granger." Cedric grinned, and turned his back to her.

Hermione shook her head, and offered him a smile. She had to admit he was charming. And, Hermione had to admit that she was incredibly flattered by their conversation.

Cedric waved to the group, and joined his father. Hermione joined the Weasley's, and walked with the twins to their spot.

"What was all that about, Hermione?" George asked her suspiciously. Fred looked over, surveying her. Ron was somewhat eavesdropping on the situation, which pleased Hermione greatly. He had a slightly sour look on his face.

Hermione shrugged, looking out to the field where the Diggory's had just disappeared to. "He was just brushing up some Quidditch facts." _Soon, he will be. _She added in her head. George didn't look convinced. She gave him a reassuring look, and he nodded, looking back at Fred to discuss their Wheezes. Ron gave Hermione a lingering look, which Hermione ignored.

Ginny sidled up to her, and took her a little ways from the group. "Wow, Hermione…who was that?"

Hermione shook her head to herself, feeling a little proud. Was it that big of a deal? "Cedric Diggory. He's a sixth year Hufflepuff."

"Well, he's a little flirtatious, I guess." Ginny commented, raising her eyebrows. Hermione looked at her, extremely confused.

"Flirtatious?" Hermione echoed, shaking her head. Ginny nodded, like it was obvious. Hermione suddenly felt like she was having a really off day. Everyone seemed to know things she didn't. It put her in a bad mood. _What is the deal with this World Cup? _Hermione thought incredulously. What was it with Quidditch that made her so stupid?

"Yeah! He was definitely flirting with you a bit." Ginny told her, halting as they got to the camp ground. Hermione was shocked; boys didn't usually flirt with her.

Especially not boys like Cedric Diggory.

A/N: Well, that was interesting for me to write. I hope it was the same for you to read. Tell me what you think, so I know if I should pursue this idea. By the way, I'm not going to have the instantly hook up or anything, I want to develop a stable friendship.


	2. More Than This

Title: **Behind Enemy Lines**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Cedric/Hermione (main), Cedric/Cho, Krum/Hermione

Genres: Romance

Type of Fic: Novel, I intend.

Rating: 15+

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: I'm not really going by the exact events of what happened in the book, but of course, some do need to be added, but I'm not going to re-write the scenes. Keep that in mind when you wonder why the Cup scene and Dark Mark scene are cut short. Also, I'm really interested in what you have to say about this pairing and how I'm writing it, cause it's my first time writing Hermione with Cedric, though it's my new favorite pairing.

The morning went by rather slowly for Hermione. They arrived at the Cup by 10:30 in the morning, but the Cup didn't begin until 8. After their tents had been situated, Hermione and Ginny resorted to stay in their tent to get away from all of the screaming Ministry officials.

Hermione plopped down on her bed, feeling it shake beneath her. She heard Ginny jump on hers, and the squeaks that followed.

The tent was smaller than the boys, but it still looked like it could be a small flat. There was a small kitchen, a tiny lounge, but a large bedroom. Hermione was on the left side of the room, while Ginny's bed was on the right side. Hermione could foresee a night of gossip and talking about the Cup until dawn. This excited her, but mainly because it would be with Ginny.

Hermione rolled on her back, checking her watch. It was 1:00. She was wondering about which time it would be appropriate to go find Cedric. Obviously it had to be before the Cup, but Hermione just didn't know when. She was eager to impress the Weasley's with her hidden Quidditch knowledge. Maybe then they'd take her more seriously.

"This is going to be one wicked night." Ginny commented, and Hermione looked at her to see her smiling dreamily at the ceiling. Hermione nodded, and looked at the ceiling as well.

"Hopefully." She said to herself, sighing. Ginny looked over at her questionably. Hermione looked at her. She could tell Ginny. Ginny wouldn't tell Ron. Plus, Hermione needed someone's input on the situation, and who better than his sister?

"Listen, Ginny…I kind of like Ron." Hermione admitted, glancing at her nervously. Ginny nodded, and laughed.

"I kind of knew." Ginny confessed, "It's pretty obvious."

Hermione gasped, and sat up, giving herself a head rush. "It is?" Hermione whispered, glancing around. Ginny sat up too, and shook her head.

"No, no, I mean from a girls' point of view. From my point of view." Ginny explained, and Hermione felt her heart rate slow a tad. She sighed, and lay back down.

"But Hermione, I don't know if you should waste your time with him. I mean, he's a good kid, but…" Ginny trailed off, letting Hermione fill in the blank. She nodded.

"Right. I hear you." Hermione spoke sourly. Hermione watched Ginny glance at the front of the tent, and Hermione followed suit. Both Harry and Ron were standing there, having just entered.

"We are going to go walk around, do you two want to come?" Harry asked. Ron was looking extremely happy. Hermione nodded, and Ginny and her stood up to follow them.

As Ron, Ginny, and Harry discussed the upcoming Match, Hermione kept her eyes out for Cedric Diggory. She was nearly on the verge of shouting his name out into the open. Hermione was tired of knowing nothing. She had watched the games for the past 3 years, but she never really truly understood them, nor had she taken the time to. Asking one of her friends would be embarrassing. Since she didn't know Cedric, she thought he'd be a good candidate.

"I can't wait to see Krum fly tonight, I must admit." Ron said as they walked by the Bulgarian camp. "He's an excellent seeker, Harry; one of the best in the league."

"But Aiden Lynch is good, too." Ginny intervened, defending Ireland. "Plus, he's on a Firebolt." Hermione knew that Firebolts were the best brooms in the world, as Harry had one. But she had no idea who Aiden Lynch or this Krum were.

"Still, I hear Krum works out practically 6 hours a day." Harry challenged, and Ginny turned pink.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ron asked her, and Hermione could detect certain arrogance on his features. Hermione took a double take, and then looked at the ground as she spoke.

"I guess we'll see tonight, won't we?" Hermione offered. Ron sniggered, and Ginny nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, we will." Harry responded, covering up for any insults that might of occurred. "You never know what's going to-"

Hermione watched Harry pause as he stared over her shoulder. Hermione looked behind her, and saw what Harry had been staring at. Cedric Diggory was walking along a nearby river, chatting with none other than Cho Chang. Hermione frowned to herself; it looked like she wasn't going to get her Quidditch instruction after all. Annoyed, she looked away, and turned her attention to Ginny, who was staring wistfully at Harry as he stared at Cho. Hermione saw Cho glance up.

"Hi, Harry." Cho greeted him, and Harry opened his mouth several times before managing out a strangled, "Hello."

Hermione kept walking past Harry and Ron, hoping to lead Ginny to a place where they could talk. But, she didn't get to finish.

"Hey, Hermione, wait up!" Cedric's voice rang out to her, and she turned, stopping. Her annoyance flooded to the surface, but she didn't know why she was as annoyed as she was.

"Yeah?" Hermione responded, glancing at him. He was jogging up to her, his golden brown hair bouncing on his head. Hermione could see Cho looking after him, looking disgruntled.

It didn't come as a major shock to Hermione that Cedric and Cho had a thing. They were both seekers for their teams, and they were only a year apart. Cedric was a popular kid, and Cho was one of those giggling girls Hermione always had the unfortunate chances to run into during her trips to the loo. It was a cliché romance.

However, it did come as a surprise that Harry liked Cho. Sure, she was pretty in a more obvious way, but other than that, what was there? Sure, she was somewhat smart, seeing as she was a Ravenclaw, and sure, she was a good athlete…Hermione ran out of bad things to say about her; she seemed like the ideal girlfriend. Cedric was lucky.

Hermione pegged her annoyance due to the fact that she would've preferred Cho with Harry. Cedric caught up to her, and then halted right beside her. "Do you still want that Quidditch class?" He asked, smiling. Hermione had to confess; he was uncommonly kind. It made it hard for her to stay annoyed at him.

"Yes, most definitely." Hermione answered, nodding, offering him a smile. Cedric nodded, and gestured for them to sit down on a large boulder that sat in the shallow depths of the river. Hermione sat Indian style on the rock, crossing her legs. Cedric faced her, sitting on the rock as if it were a horse, his legs on either side, and his palms face down in front of him on the rock.

Hermione glanced over to see Harry conversing with Cho, who was shooting quick glances in her direction every so often. Ron followed suit; he looked upset. Ginny sat beside the river, throwing rocks in the stream. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, but got over it quickly as Cedric looked at her.

"What do you want to know?" Cedric asked her. Hermione looked at him; his gray eyes were keeping contact with her. It made Hermione feel a little light on the inside, but she spoke as she glanced at the water, fearing his eyes would hypnotize her in some way.

"Well, I know the basics; the positions, the balls, the hoops…but what makes a person good at their position?" Hermione inquired, looking back at Cedric. He glanced at the woods, where the stadium was, and looked back and forth as he spoke, keeping his eyes on hers when he was looking at her.

"Keepers should be strong, but not heavy; they need to be quick to dodge the hoops, but they need to be strong enough to catch the Quaffle." Cedric began, watching her, "Beaters should be both burly and heavy, for the most part; they're the strongest players." Hermione nodded, drinking in every word he put forth. She would need to memorize this information if she had any chance of impressing Ron.

Cedric continued. "Chasers should be light, but not too light. They need to be quick, but they also have the most likely chance of being hit with a bludger; they have to be durable, to say the least." Cedric chuckled to himself, and then looked off into the woods. "We had a scrawny little thing try out for Chaser last year. He got hit with a bludger 30 seconds in; he cried for 10 minutes." Hermione smiled uncomfortably.

"Does it…hurt?" Hermione asked, fearing she was asking a stupid question. Cedric looked at her, and laughed. Her stomach dropped; he was laughing at her. This had been what she was afraid of.

But, Cedric surprised her, "Suffice to say, it's no pat on the back." Hermione stared at him seriously, and he began to laugh again.

"What?" Hermione proclaimed stubbornly, feeling dumb again.

Cedric shook his head. "You need to relax, Granger." He chuckled. "You look as though you're preparing for a battle! It's quite amusing, really." Hermione shook her head, and couldn't help but laugh. In a way, she was. This didn't stop her from gently pushing Cedric's shoulders so that he had to grip the rock tightly so he didn't fall off.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm sure you'll win whatever you're fighting for." _I hope. _Hermione thought, and Cedric watched her, curiously. He didn't ask, however.

"So, where does the broom come into play? Does the broom make a player better?" Hermione asked. Cedric shook his head.

"It's the skill of the player, not the speed of his broom, which makes him distinguished."

"What made you want to be a seeker?" Hermione asked, hoping the question wasn't too personal. Cedric sighed, and glanced at the river.

"My father. He thought the spot would bring me glory, which in a way, I suppose it has." Cedric shrugged, looking uncomfortable. His tone suggested a struggle. Hermione nodded and murmured a polite, "Oh."

Cedric looked suddenly defensive. "Don't get me wrong, I love my father, and I love the sport; I just think he's trying to live vicariously through me sometimes. He of course was never a seeker, or a Quidditch player, for that matter." He confided in her. Hermione felt certain smugness, but it faded as she realized that he could've told this to Cho as well.

"You're lucky it's something you want to do, though. Imagine if he wanted you to become a cauldron cleaner, or something dreadful like that." Hermione tried to sympathize, eager to keep a conversation with him; she feared she was boring him.

Cedric laughed, but his expression became thoughtful. "Yes, I never looked at it that way before." He mused, and then looked at her. She felt her heart do that stupid flip again. "I suppose he's only trying to make me happy, which I am."

There was a pause; Cedric was staring thoughtfully through the woods, but Hermione was observing him. Hermione could see why all of the girls liked him; his features were rugged, and his eyes were identical to the color of the moon behind a cloud. His hair looked soft, and the locks shone gold in the sunlight. He was called one of the most attractive boys at Hogwarts, but Hermione had never given him a second look. She had heard from the male population that he was thicker than a brick, and was slow. They also said he was shallow, and picked equally stupid girls.

However, Hermione could begin to see faults in his perfect exterior; she imagined it'd be hard for him to make friends with his gender, as they were easily judgmental and intimidated. She could also see how hard it was for him to find a sensible girlfriend, because of all of the obsessive females that seemed to be all over him. And although Hermione saw him surrounded by the same ring of Hufflepuff guys in every corridor, she was seriously starting to doubt if Cedric had very many real friends.

Cedric was beginning to stare back at Hermione, and she knew she should be looking away; it would be awkward if she just gawked at him like every other shallow girl in her school. But he wasn't saying anything. He didn't remove his eyes from the stare she had started, and his lips didn't move, as far as she could tell. It was a strange feeling; Hermione felt like all time had ceased, except for the moment that Cedric and her stared at one another. She watched his gray eyes penetrate hers, and she felt vulnerable to him. Every weakness and every stray thought began to belong to him.

"Hermione!" She could hear Ron's voice echoing from down the stream. Cedric raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked away forcefully. Hermione let out a deep breath; she had forgotten to breathe. "Hermione, we're going back to the tents now."

Cedric regained his composure before Hermione did. He slid off the rock, and turned to her, offering his hands. Hermione spun slowly in her position, and then took his hands in hers. His fingers gripped her tightly, and she could his warm touch on her skin. Cedric pulled Hermione off, and she tripped slightly as she landed, and fell into Cedric a bit.

"Oh, sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing herself from Cedric's chest. She could feel her cheeks flaming as Cedric pulled her upright. He smiled his award winning smile, and shook his head as he let her go. Hermione felt oddly disappointed.

"I'll see you later, perhaps?" Cedric smiled still as he left her, and then he turned his head, heading back to Cho. Cho put her hand on Cedric's upper arm, and followed him, but not without shooting Hermione a look before she did so.

Hermione let herself inhale once, and then she exhaled as she walked in the same direction to join Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Ginny rushed to her side, and stuck by her, and Hermione could see she was eager to leave. Harry was looking a cross between happy and annoyed, and Ron looked angry.

"So, we're getting warm with Diggory, are we?" Ron accused her, glaring. Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked back at him.

"He just wanted to ask about the dementors last year, and what that was like." Hermione lied, walking beside Ginny. It didn't really matter what Hermione said, she knew that. Ron would be angry anyway.

"He could ask Harry now, couldn't he?" Ron shot back.

"He could if Harry wasn't too busy with Cho." Hermione responded coolly, hoping this didn't offend anybody. She did see Harry go a bit red. She also saw Ginny look away sadly.

"Don't worry about Ron, Hermione, he's just jealous." Ginny exclaimed, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. It hadn't occurred to her that hanging out with Cedric could make Ron jealous. New opportunities aroused in her mind.

"I'm not bloody jealous! I just don't think Hermione should be getting cozy with the Hufflepuff Prince, that's all." Ron amended, scowling at Ginny. Ginny shrugged, and became silent.

"Honestly, Ron, I don't why you and Fred and George are so uptight about this; I really don't care if he beat us last year." Harry tried, but it was no use. Ron just shook his head in a grumpy fashion. Hermione clicked her tongue.

"See, you Quidditch fans should be more like Harry." Hermione concluded, shaking her head. "Holding these grudges is just silly."

"Yeah, well, tell me that when you actually know a thing about the sport." Ron snapped. Hermione looked at him; was he really that serious about it?

"Enough, Ron, just drop it." Harry warned as they reached the tents. Charlie, Bill, and Percy had just arrived, and they were chatting about the game.

After the group bought their souvenirs and the twins made bets with Bagman, Hermione followed the boys to the top box. She couldn't wait to impress them with her knowledge. As they walked up the stairs, Hermione saw Cedric walking along a row with his father. She saw Cedric point to a row below them, and Amos look down. She then watched Mr. Diggory smile, and begin to talk excitedly. Hermione glanced down, and saw Cho Chang sitting with her parents nearly six rows below them. Hermione gritted her teeth, and looked away, pushing the sight from her mind.

They made it to the top box, and sat down. The mascots came and went, and the match started. Hermione inspected the Irish team closely, looking for anything she could mention about them.

"There's Moran." Ron said excitedly, "She's one of the best chasers in the league."

Hermione swelled, ready to prove herself. "But she's a little too light, don't you think?" Hermione said innocently, smiling to herself. "If you ask me, she needs to toughen up to be durable enough to sustain all of those bludgers."

Ron and Harry turned in their seats, and stared at Hermione. Harry looked surprised, but Ron's mouth was agape.

"How-?" Ron began, but Hermione wasn't finished.

"And Volkov, there, for Bulgaria, is a good looking Beater. He's both strong and heavy enough to send that bludger flying." Hermione said proudly, glancing at Ron and Harry.

"But they're all on Firebolts!" Ron protested. Hermione shook her head sagely.

"It's the skill of the player, not the speed of their broom, which makes them distinguished." Hermione quoted Cedric from what she remembered.

Harry uttered a soft, "Wow." But Ron was more shocked.

"I guess you do know your stuff then." Ron said shockedly. Hermione glowed for the rest of the match.

Once Ireland secured its victory, the group headed back to their tents, staying up until Ginny fell asleep at the table. Hermione fell asleep quickly, dreaming of, shockingly enough, Quidditch.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

After the events at the World Cup, Hermione was exhausted. When she returned to the Burrow, all she wanted to do was fall asleep. She would be returning to school the next week, and she felt as though she could sleep the entire time.

"I can't wait to get back to school." Hermione said three days before they had to leave for the train. Ron and Harry had looked incredulously at her, but said nothing. The week went by as a blur for Hermione. Several fights with Percy about Winky highlighted it, but other than that, Hermione walked through it tediously.

Little did she know that her troubles were only just beginning.

A/N: Just so you know, I'm pre-writing all of these chapters. I don't why you should know…but I'm just telling you. For example, I finished this chapter on July 12. I don't know why I'm telling you this; I'm just weird. But I hope you enjoy the story so far!


	3. Didn't Mean So Much To Me

Title: **Behind Enemy Lines**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Cedric/Hermione (main), Cedric/Cho, Krum/Hermione

Genres: Romance

Type of Fic: Novel, I intend.

Rating: 15+

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: I have a weird thing with OC's, and I have to give them faces. There's only a couple Hufflepuff sixth year characters I made up to be Cedric's friends, but I will give you a celeb to visualize them as: Ashton Rudner (Chace Crawford) Colby Ryerson (Adam Brody) Tracy Windtire (Sara Paxton).

Kings Cross Station was filled as usual with strange looking families with even stranger children with large parcels and owls and such during the beginning of September. The Weasley's could've been the weirdest of them all, not to mention that Hermione and Harry were the only non-redheads in the group.

Hermione glanced around her, looking at the Muggles who were eyeing the Weasley family beadily. It was always a wonder to her how 300 students managed to board the platform unnoticed, but she assumed it was just another magical barrier that some wizard had dreamt up. She loved magic, she had to say.

"Right, Ginny, you first." Mrs. Weasley commanded, ordering her children through the platform. Fred and George followed Ginny, and then Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione felt warm as she gazed upon the Hogwarts Express. She had been eager to return to Hogwarts ever since the Cup ended.

"Well, have a good first term, kids." Mr. Weasley told them, smiling broadly. "I'm sure you're going to be excited at what's going on this year, otherwise we'd invite you for Christmas."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, looking bewildered.

"Don't tell me Percy really is running a Cauldron leaking seminar...!" George moaned, dramatically pretending to faint. Mrs. Weasley swatted him.

"You'll find out this evening, I expect." She said, scowling at George as she hugged him good-bye.

"What?" Fred exclaimed incredulously as his mother pushed them towards the train. The trio boarded with them while the train began to move. When they were all on board, the door shut, and the train moved from the station.

"Damn her! Well, I suppose it's time to find Lee; maybe he knows what's going on." George pondered, and he and Fred made their way down the aisle.

Hermione led Harry and Ron to an empty compartment, and she sat down near the window. Ron sat on her side, while Harry sat across from her. Ginny had found some third years, and wasn't sitting with them. Hermione pulled out the Daily Prophet, scanning the front page.

After a few minutes, they were joined by the rest of the Gryffindor fourth year boys. Annoyed by their talking about Quidditch, Hermione took out her Spell book, reading. Her knowledge about Quidditch only supplied her for the World Cup; she doubted it'd be any use now, while they talked about plays and Wronski Feints.

Hermione thought about what could be going on at Hogwarts this year to make everyone so secretive, yet excited. She flipped through her brain to find any information on Hogwarts events, but she couldn't remember any of vital importance. She sighed, eager to know what it was. It wasn't every year that Hogwarts had something more exciting than Quidditch, and that usually didn't stir much interest in Hermione. She rarely went to the matches that Gryffindor wasn't playing in. She supported Harry, of course, but that was it, really. She didn't care much for the other ones. Hermione was personally terrified of getting on a broom. She could barely fly, let alone fly well.

Hermione looked out of the window, watching the trees race by, creating a meshed color. It was going to be a long train ride; she still had 6 hours to endure of Quidditch talk. Hermione didn't know if she could stand it that long. She wished she could sleep, but it'd be impossible with everyone talking as loud as they were.

"As happy as I am Ireland won, I thought for sure Krum would get the snitch." Dean Thomas was saying, "It was a shocking outcome, of course."

"Me mam wasn't pleased." Seamus muttered grimly. "She thought any glory goin' to Bulgaria was rotten luck."

"I heard it was amazing." Neville was saying wistfully. "I wish I was good at Quidditch, but after that fiasco our first year, I tend to stay away from brooms."

Ron laughed. "Where is that rememberall, any way?"

Neville looked at the ground, sighing. "I can't remember where I put it." Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. The compartment laughed raucously, and even Neville joined in.

Hermione put her book to the side, and stood up. "I'm going to the loo. I'll be back." She grabbed her bag, bringing her robes along with her; she would change into them while she was there. She walked out of the compartment, and walked down to the back of the train. It was quite a walk; her compartment was towards the front. Hermione reached the bathroom, and locked herself in one of the stalls as she changed. She suddenly heard the door open, and she spotted two pairs of feet walking towards the mirrors. Hermione glanced through the side of the door, and saw it was Cho Chang and a girl she was sure was called Marietta Edgecomb.

"-and he's simply gorgeous." Marietta was saying, obviously continuing from some earlier conversation. "He obviously has a thing for you, Cho; most of the girls at Hogwarts would give their right hands to be in your position."

Cho sighed, and Hermione watched her run her fingers through her black hair. "I know, and it's great, but…I kind of like someone else a bit."

"Who? Who could possibly take your attention away from Cedric Diggory?" Marietta laughed, as if she couldn't fathom what Cho was saying.

"Er…Harry Potter?" Cho replied. Hermione grinned satisfactorily; _there you go, Harry._ She thought.

Marietta let a noise of disgust come out of her mouth. "Potter? Compared to Diggory? Please tell me you're not that dumb." She said scathingly. Hermione's anger grew; who was this Marietta person, anyway?

"I don't know…" Cho said hesitantly, and Hermione saw her near the door. "He's really nice, and sweet."

"And Cedric isn't?" Marietta challenged, but then she shrugged. "Whatever, Cho, if you want to pass him down, so be it. It will put him on the market for other girls now, like me." Hermione couldn't tell if Marietta was kidding or not. She supposed Cho couldn't either, because Cho shot her a look before exiting the bathroom. Marietta followed suit.

Hermione breathed; she had to go and tell Harry what she had just heard. She unlocked the door, fully changed in her robes. Hermione pulled her hair half back, and let her fringes cover her eyes. She looked herself over once in the mirror, and then exited.

Although Hermione was overjoyed that Cho liked Harry, she couldn't help but wonder; why did Cho hesitate? It was every girls dream to be with Cedric._ Not that Harry is unattractive. _Hermione reminded herself. But still, it was a little unbelievable. She wondered what Cedric must've down to make Cho doubt anything.

Almost as if he jumped from her thoughts, Hermione spotted Cedric roaming the hall of the train. He wasn't too far from her, and he was alone. Hermione assumed he was filling his prefect role. She didn't know what she would say; he was in front of her way to the compartment.

Cedric looked up, and smiled. "Hey, Granger." Hermione nodded, and smiled back. Damn, why was he so good-looking?

"Hi, Cedric." It thrilled her to say his name, for some odd reason. "What are you doing?" Hermione played dumb, so she wouldn't seem creepy as to know that Cedric was a prefect.

"I'm making sure troublemakers like you aren't up to no good." Cedric said jovially, grinning at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure all those pesky criminals are shaking in their boots knowing you're on the case." Hermione teased, smiling softly.

Cedric looked back at her while he walked, looking suspicious. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were mocking me." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at this. It shocked her that Cedric was talking to her outside of the Cup. She had originally thought that it would damage his popularity if he did; Hermione wasn't exactly the best looking girl in Hogwarts. Hermione assumed he was just being nice.

"So, what classes are you taking this year?" Cedric asked conversationally, pausing in the hall, leaning against a railing, and looking at her.

Hermione replied, "All of the required courses, and Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I took Divination and Muggle Studies as well last year, but I dropped them for, er, time reasons." Hermione then rolled her eyes. "Divination was just a joke."

Cedric actually seemed to be listening to her. Hermione supposed she should stop judging him from what other girls make him out to be; he was actually really easy to talk to. "I'm taking Ancient Runes as well. I didn't care much for Arithmancy. I'm not too good with numbers." He admitted, shrugging.

"I love Ancient Runes! It's so fascinating and useful," Hermione gushed, "I actually bought a book from Flourish and Blotts about Ancient Runes to, you know, read on the side, but I left it at home." Hermione told him, a look of regret passing over her. Had she said too much?

But Cedric seemed interested enough. "Do you mean _Breaking into the Runes?_ I have that book in my bag, I believe. I read it last year for a bit of light reading. Do you want to borrow it?" He asked, straightening from his position on the pole.

Hermione hesitated. If he had to go to his compartment to get it, she doubted the upperclassmen Hufflepuffs would be too keen to see her. She wasn't exactly popular. But, she really wanted the book. "Yes, alright. Thank you!" Hermione said, a tad nervously.

Cedric gestured for her to follow her down the line of compartments. Hermione felt like she was walking the plank. She passed so many compartments of kids having a good time; why hadn't she stayed in hers?

They reached a compartment near the end of the train which contained three other sixth year Hufflepuffs. Cedric slid open the door, and Hermione hovered behind him. She knew the sixth years. Ashton Rudner had called her a know-it-all during an Arithmancy class the previous year. He sat on the left side of the compartment. Colby Ryerson was a smart-mouth, she knew that. He sat on the right side with Tracy Windtire. Hermione didn't care much for Tracy. Hermione had heard Tracy bad-mouthing a lot of girls in Hogwarts, but she had also heard her doing anything but making fun of Cedric. From what Hermione had heard, Tracy and Cedric were a thing. However, judging by the plain look on Cedric's face while he looked at her, Hermione could tell those had just been rumors.

However, not on Tracy's part.

"Hey, Ced." Tracy cooed, "Back from your duties?" Then, Tracy saw Hermione. She looked her up and down, and then back to her eyes. Hermione shrunk back a little bit reflexively. "What is _she_ doing here?" Tracy said scathingly.

Ashton looked at Cedric incredulously, but Colby was laughing. "Way to be the ladies man, Cedric." He laughed wildly, and Ashton chuckled. Tracy looked fierce.

Cedric turned to Hermione, an apologetically stricken look on his face. "Just wait outside." He mouthed to her, frowning. Hermione obeyed, and shut the compartment after her. It didn't block out their voices.

"What the hell are you _doing _with Hermione Granger?" Tracy said in a lofty voice.

"She wants to borrow a book. Lay off of her." Cedric replied in a resigned voice. She heard the ruffle of a bag, and then Colby's voice.

"Borrow a book? I'm shocked she hasn't read her way through the entire library by now." He snickered. Hermione leaned against the wall beside the door, her back pressed against it. She stared out of the window ahead of her sadly as she listened to them ridicule her.

"I heard she skips out on Quidditch matches to go to the library and read." Ashton sneered, and there were laughs in the compartment. Hermione couldn't hear Cedric's reaction. "There's something wrong with her; she's mental."

"Yeah, be careful she doesn't take your toenails or something for a potion she's creating." Tracy said viciously, no amusement in her tone. Hermione wasn't too phased; people said these things about her all the time. It just embarrassed her that Cedric did.

The compartment door opened, and Cedric stepped out, holding a reasonably thick book. Hermione turned, and looked at him, expressionless. "Thanks." She responded, taking the book from him.

"Take as much time as you need." Cedric assured her, offering a smile. She knew that he knew she had heard. It was obvious. He was just being nice to her. Hermione wanted to chuck the book at his pretty face, but she thought better.

"Well, according to your friends, I should have this done by the end of the train ride." Hermione replied coolly, and she turned to walk away.

"Look, Hermione, they're just not nice people." Cedric tried, and Hermione stopped, looking at him doubtfully.

"Then why are you friends with them?" Hermione challenged. Cedric didn't respond. He just looked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you around, Cedric." Hermione turned, and began to walk. Half of her wanted Cedric to stop her again, but he didn't. She walked for a little bit, and then looked back hesitantly. He was gone. _He's gone to join his friends. He obviously doesn't care about you. _Hermione thought sadly. Hermione walked with her head bent the rest of the way.

Of course, it didn't come as much as a shock that Cedric had the biggest jerks as friends. Hermione thought he was just better than them, but she supposed not. It was stupid of her to get so into Cedric Diggory; he didn't want to be her friend. He didn't want her around. He was way out of her league, friends wise. Hermione decided to have nothing to do with him anymore. She had been living in a fantasy world for far too long. She was tired of people judging her, and she wasn't going to let Cedric do it too, even if he was handsome.

Hermione reached her compartment, and opened it, walking in. Harry and Ron were alone now; the others had left. "Bloody hell, Hermione, we almost set out a search team looking for you!" Ron exclaimed, standing up. "Where have you been?"

Hermione sighed and sunk down in the seat next to Harry. "I ran into Cedric; he got me a book I wanted to read." Hermione couldn't help but let her tone seem melancholy. Ron sat back down, crossing his arms. He looked grumpy.

"Diggory lent you a book?" Ron sniped, and stared at it. "What, 'How to Become A Perfect, Powerful Prefect?' Percy had that one, too, you know."

"It's an Ancient Runes book, Ron." Hermione assured him. She took a piece of Cauldron Cake from the pile of sweets, and popped it into her mouth. Harry gave Ron a look of warning, and the compartment became silent. Hermione took this an opportunity to read the book. She opened the front cover to see something scribbled on the inside.

A _person who never makes mistakes never makes anything. _

Cedric had perfect penmanship, of course. Hermione thought this over. Cedric had obviously written this awhile ago; the ink was well dried. However, it gave Hermione a second input. What if Cedric had really meant to stand up for her? What kind of a person would stick up to their friends for a girl he barely knew?

_A good one. _Hermione decided. She sighed, and began to read the book, but her thoughts were everywhere else except for on the page.


	4. Your White Horse

Title: **Behind Enemy Lines**

Author: Raielle

Ships: Cedric/Hermione (main), Cedric/Cho, Krum/Hermione

Genres: Romance

Type of Fic: Novel, I intend.

Rating: 15+

Warnings: Spoilers, obviously, though if you haven't read all HP books by now…woah.

A/N: I lost muse for this story, but I gained it back!

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, Hermione eagerly made her way to the front of the line; she wanted to get off of the train before Cedric and his cronies got to the front. Ron and Harry were bewildered, but that was to be expected. They gathered their sweets and joined her, stepping off of the train into the brisk twilight.

Hermione could smell the usual air that surrounded Hogwarts; fresh pine, grass, and other flowery mixtures. She knew she was home. Hermione breathed it in, smiling to herself as she brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She was extremely pleased to be back. It was pouring rain, so a lot of kids were rushing by with their cloaks over their heads. She looked around for an available carriage, walking along the trail to them with Harry and Ron.

"They're so…tiny." Ron commented, watching a few first years climb into the boats. Hermione felt a swooping sensation in her stomach when she saw Cedric helping one of the small kids into a boat, rain sliding down his back. Most of her frustration with him had already vanished over the past train ride, but a twinge of it still held. However, this didn't stop Hermione from hitting Fred and George over the heads with her bag after seeing them pull their wands out and pointing them at Cedric behind his back.

"Honestly! Grow up!" Hermione reprimanded, scowling at them. Fred rolled his eyes, and George threw his hands in the air, making a surrendering pose.

"Oh, gee, Hermione, I'm sorry; I forgot that bewitching your new boyfriend was against the rules." George grinned, winking. Fred chortled, and the twins ran off with Lee Jordan and another sixth year. Hermione sighed, and followed Harry and Ron to the next open carriage.

"You know, I reckon pretty boy has really got a malfunctioning head; it's pretty creepy, helping first years like that." Ron said incredulously, watching Cedric from the carriage. Hermione refused to look at him, but she responded angrily to Ron's remark.

"He's a prefect, Ron!" Hermione informed, rolling her eyes.

"Still…" Ron trailed, shaking his head. "If he tried to help me in a boat, I'd throw him in the water and see what the Giant Squid thought of him. I wonder how good he'd look under cold water." Hermione glanced angrily at Harry, who had begun to chortle.

"Honestly." Hermione repeated, crossing her arms, and sitting back, looking out at the rain. If fumes could've risen from her head, they would've. She watched Cedric until the carriage pulled them out of site, imagining what magic he would do if he had been pulled under water. She let Harry and Ron chuckle about the first years while she sat in a stony silence until the carriage came to a halt. Hermione was the first to slide out of the carriage, her bushy hair getting dampened. She put her bag over it, but felt a sudden jerk that sent her flying towards the muddy ground.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, Granger." A sneering voice came from behind her; she didn't have to turn to see it was Malfoy. "But that should feel familiar, right? Bathing in where you belong." Hermione had the urge to curse Malfoy's stupid blonde head that came bobbing past her, feeling more than motivated. However, she knew she'd get in trouble.

Spitting mud out of her mouth as Harry and Ron helped her up, she could feel mud dripping down her cheeks. She took out her wand, and pointed it at herself, reciting, "Tergeo." The mud was siphoned off, and she was dry. She sighed, still feeling disgusted.

"Don't worry, Hermione, we're going to get him later." Ron snarled, gripping her arm tightly as they walked towards the doors. She glanced over her shoulder to see Cedric Diggory stepping off a carriage with Cho Chang, grasping her hand as he pulled her down. The taste of mud instantly became pronounced in her mouth. She was just glad Cedric hadn't seen her fall of shame. However, she looked back to see another blonde smirking at her; Tracy. Hermione looked away, her cheeks flushing red as she passed her gloating look.

"Don't bother." Hermione said quietly, her anger turning into shame. Ron let go of her arm, and she walked with them to the Great Hall. She saw several people snickering at her, but she ignored it, walking to the middle of the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Harry while Ron sat on the other side. The trio sat in silence; Ron was shooting the Slytherin table dirty looks, while Harry was glancing at the Ravenclaw table. Hermione played with her fork.

After all of the students arrived, the sorting took place. Hermione watched with a feigned interest; she had too much on her mind to think about the first years. She clapped when kids sprinted to the Gryffindor table, but other than that, she was uninvolved.

Of course, she was still angry about Malfoy pushing her into the mud, but that wasn't on her immediate thoughts. She was sad to say she was thinking about Cedric still. She couldn't help but glance over at the Hufflepuff table a couple of times to see Cedric chatting with Ashton and Colby, Tracy sitting dutifully by his side. Her annoyance for him grew, and she tried to look away permanently.

Once the food was served, Hermione loaded come food onto her plate, until she heard Nick talking about how the house elves made the food. After several attempts by Ron and Harry to let her eat, she refused. She was planning on making a society about house elf liberty soon, and she focused on that to prevent her from eating while her stomach growled.

"Now, this year, Hogwarts will be hosting the prestigious Triwizard Tournament. Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute will be joining our ranks very soon for the competition…" Dumbledore began to explain what the Tournament was about to the school. Hermione listened carefully, drinking in every single small detail.

"It sounds really risky." Hermione commented, glancing at the boys. Harry nodded, but Ron shrugged.

"But the glory!" Ron looked mournfully at the High table where the teachers were beginning to retire. "Why can't younger students apply? It doesn't seem fair." The trio began to exit the Great Hall along with the other students.

"Too right you are, little brother." George Weasley said from behind them, while his twin joined them. "We were just discussing that little dilemma, weren't we Fred?"

"Correct, George." Fred nodded, looking determined. "We've learned enough magic to compete, I'd say so."

"But people have died!" Hermione chided, looking worried. She couldn't imagine one of her friends entering the tournament. She shuddered as she thought of one of the twins being attacked by something gruesome. They shook their heads, and continued on their ways, discussing tactics. Hermione followed Harry and Ron before she stopped. "Oh, drat; I forgot my bag in the Great Hall. I'll be up soon." Hermione began to briskly walk back down the stairs, and entered the long corridor to the Great Hall.

The corridor was empty, and dark; she was surprised at how quickly everyone had vanished. She supposed the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had already headed up the stairs, and the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were already down in their halls. She shook her head once, feeling a slight fear; the castle was always a bit creepy at night. Hermione strode down the corridor, glancing at a few portraits as she passed.

From behind her, she suddenly heard footsteps; spinning around wildly, Hermione felt her heart quicken, and she looked around. In the distance, she saw two figures walking boisterously towards her. She squinted, trying to hear their conversation.

"…like I said, if _Draco_ doesn't feel the need…"

"Just trust him, he knows what's right."

"You said it yourself, Greg, he's a little tyrant that one..."

"Leave it be, Vince."

Hermione sighed, straightening; it was just Crabbe and Goyle. Turning on her heel, she began to walk back to the Great Hall. She suddenly felt two pairs of bodies push past her on both sides. Letting out a grunt, she was propelled forward slightly, and almost fell down.

"What the-?" She heard Goyle say angrily.

"It's the Mudblood!" Crabbe cried, glaring at her. Hermione suddenly felt fearful; she tried pushing past them, but they wouldn't budge.

"Move!" She tried, but they wouldn't. She saw Crabbe glance at Goyle, and smirk.

"What's that you say, Muggle?" Crabbe sneered, reaching out to yank on a strand of her hair; she fell forward, yelling in pain. "Move?"

"You don't have the right to tell us to move." Goyle said stubbornly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Hermione had a dreadful feeling he was taking out his wand.

"Go away." Hermione said defiantly, reaching for her own wand. She felt a sudden shove from her left side, and she fell to the stone floor, letting out a cry. She was sick of being pushed around, but there was obviously something letting her. Reaching in her pocket hurriedly, she pulled out her wand. Goyle ran forward and kicked her hand; her wand skidded to the opposite wall.

Hermione was confused, and scared; why had they been able to take her wand so easily? She tried standing up, but her side still ached from being pushed so much. Going red, she furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "I swear, I will report you to a teacher-!"

Crabbe guffawed. "Who's gonna believe a Mudblood like yourself?" Goyle smirked broadly, and they both neared her, taking out their wands. Hermione started to shield her face before the light came-

"_Imped-!"_

A blue light emerged from Crabbe's wand, but a large shape rushed in front of Hermione suddenly, blocking it from her view. She heard another voice, a voice she was relieved to hear, however cold it was.

"_Flipendo!" _Cedric shouted, and a red light propelled both Crabbe and Goyle several feet in the air before they fell to the stone floor, panting. The duo stood up clumsily, and ran off down the corridor.

Hermione stared at Cedric's still back, watching it heave up, and then down several times before he turned. From the light of the moon that shone inside the castle onto his face, Cedric looked mutinous. Hermione cringed at the sight of him; she had never seen his face with such a mean expression. His mouth was drawn in a straight line that dared confrontation, and his eyes were more brooding than she had ever seen them. It was a very dark look. However, it seemed to soften slightly when he looked at her on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked roughly, glaring down at her. Hermione nodded, looking at him, still a little fearfully. Why in Merlin's name was he angry at her? Hermione brushed away some of her flyaway hair out of her face, breathing deeply. He offered her his hand, and she took it, feeling the same rush of warmth she had felt at the Cup.

"Thank you." Hermione muttered awkwardly, taking her hand quickly from Cedric's and brushing off her robes. His silver eyes surveyed her, and then looked back down the corridor. Hermione's heart was pounding; _what had just happened?_ She hadn't planned on of that happening! Hermione stood silently, unsure of what to do, or say. What do you say when the most popular boy at Hogwarts saves you from two bumbling idiots?

Cedric didn't answer her thanks; he was glowering down the hall. Hermione tried again, while she walked across the hall to grab her wand. "I really appreciate it." When she turned, Cedric was looking even angrier.

"You appreciate it?" He repeated quietly, observing her. "Hermione, did you hear what they called you?"

Hermione was more than stupefied; why did he care? "A Mudblood?" To add to her confusion, she saw Cedric wince. She had been under the impression that the Diggory family was pure-blooded as well.

Cedric watched her, his expression as still as ever. "You don't care?" His silver eyes looked defiant.

Hermione shrugged. "I know being Muggle-born wouldn't be as good as Pure, so why bother?" She simply didn't care for it anymore, to be honest. It was just a name. If they felt the need to call her that, so be it. She didn't take insults from people like Crabbe and Goyle.

Cedric took a step forward, shaking his head. "It shouldn't be about your parents that make you who you are!" He remarked, stopping in his place, looking at her. "You're probably 50 times as intelligent as those two 'pure' idiots." Cedric ran a hand through his hair, looking away from her. "All of this pureblood mania is driving me crazy; even my father sometimes says we're lucky to be pure. It's awful, really."

Hermione was quiet; she once again felt like she was getting a personal preview into Cedric's inner mind, unannounced. She had never seen him so flustered and upset, and over such a small thing! Sure, maybe to him it wasn't, but Hermione had better things to worry about than people calling her false names.

Cedric didn't seem to be done. He took another step forward, and looked back at her, his jaw set sternly. "And I yelled at my friends once you left, you know. They won't bother you anymore."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide, overwhelmed at his kindness. Cedric watched her, and her arms twitched as if to raise them to embrace him, but she caught herself. What did she do to deserve it? Hermione readjusted her footing, and slipped her wand back in her pocket. There was a silence in which they just stared at each other, but it was broken by an owl hooting loudly outdoors.

"I have to get my bag." Hermione said quietly, unsure of what else to say. Should she thank him? Give him a gift? Hermione had no idea what to do. Cedric nodded curtly, and walked forward to put his arm on Hermione's shoulder to direct her to the Great Hall, as if he was afraid someone else would attack her. She let him, however; it calmed her.

Cedric was muttering under his breath as they walked, "…report them to Dumbledore, maybe he can deal with it, if not, I'll have to go to Snape, though I really hope not…"

Hermione let him rant to himself while she hurried to the middle of the Gryffindor table and grabbed a small bag that was underneath the chair she had been sitting in previously. She hitched it over her shoulder, and walked back to Cedric. He was staring at the empty Slytherin table, until she approached him. Cedric glanced at her bag, and then his tight lips spread into a sudden smile.

"Enjoying my book?" He asked her, grinning. Hermione looked down at her bag, and saw that her bookmark was sticking right out of the middle of the thick book. She flushed.

"It's interesting." Hermione allowed, not willing to let herself get more embarrassed than she had. Hermione led Cedric out of the Great Hall, and they walked in silence as she thought.

It was still pretty shocking to her that Crabbe and Goyle had attacked her, and sure, it scared her to think of what could've happened if Cedric hadn't shown up, but why was he there in the first place? And why did he get so involved? He could've simply scolded them and sent them back to their dormitory. He didn't have to duel. Hermione was gob smacked as to why he had acted the way he did, and she was tempted to ask. However, she knew she was probably expecting an answer that wouldn't come. _You want to think he did it because he likes you. _Hermione thought sourly. Still, it was really cool that he had saved her in the first place. She began to enjoy her lack of dueling knowledge. Hermione suddenly realized she was heading up the staircases, with Cedric next to her.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked, stopping. Cedric stopped, too, a few steps ahead of her.

"To take you to your common room." Cedric informed her, like it was the most obvious thing.

Hermione shook her head, continuing to walk. "It's fine, Cedric, I can walk myself."

Cedric caught up to her, smiling. "Ah, but why should I believe that? The last time you did, you got attacked; I can't allow that to happen again." Hermione detected a small ounce of anger still in his voice, but it was fading. Hermione shrugged, secretly smiling to herself.

"It's your head on the line." Hermione warned him. Cedric grinned.

"I happen to be a prefect, Granger, unlike some people." But he paused, thoughtful. "I'm sure you'll get it next year, though. You'll have access to the lounge and the bathroom and everything; it's quite nice." But Cedric's devious tone came back. "That is, if you don't screw up this year."

Hermione laughed, and shook her head. "I'll have an easier time without Quidditch going on." Hermione watched as Cedric's golden brown locks bounced on his head, and his gray eyes shone with his inner confidence. His lips were in a taut little smile, and he was looking at her. She felt a chill rise in her, and she had to smile back.

"Well, the Tournament shouldn't be much different." Cedric told her, shaking his head.

"I pity whoever gets chosen for that." Hermione confessed, looking towards the stairs, so she didn't see Cedric's look of sudden discomfort. "They'd be making a fool of themselves in front of the whole school, if they messed up. Imagine how long that'd follow you!"

Cedric was silent. Hermione glanced at him, and saw his smile gone, and replaced with an expression of indifference. She shrugged it off, though eager to see his smile again. "I mean, they'd be really brave, and everyone would be amazed to be in the same room as that person. I can't wait to see who gets chosen. They must really deserve it if they do." She saw his face lighten a bit, and she was satisfied.

She knew Cedric couldn't enter, he was only sixteen; or she thought. He was a sixth year, wasn't he? Hermione watched him while they walked. If someone had told her this time last year she'd be walking alone in a dark corridor with Cedric Diggory, she wouldn't have believed them for a second. Hermione wasn't obsessed with him like every other girl in the school. More, she felt a certain pride around him she didn't feel around others. She felt like she was his confidante, in a way, even though she knew it wasn't necessarily true.

Once they reached the seventh floor, Cedric stopped at the last step. "Well, this is where we depart." He told her, smiling slightly again. Hermione nodded, feeling displeased, but she hoped her displeasure hadn't leaked into her expression. Nodding, Hermione began to turn unwillingly, but she felt his hand grasp her left shoulder. Turning back to him, she saw he had a simple smile on his face. He held his arms out, and Hermione knew what he meant. She hesitantly moved into his open arms, and he wrapped his arms around her. She pressed her head against his chest slightly, and she could hear his heart beating. She smiled into his chest, feeling comfortable, "Thanks for saving me." She said in a small voice. She felt his chest shake in a chuckle, and she pulled back, leaving his embrace. Cedric shook his head, grinning.

"Sleep tight, Granger." Cedric began to walk away, but glanced over his shoulder to say this. He let one last smile on his face before Hermione lost sight of him down the stairs. She sighed to herself. It had just been a hug. Just a friendly hug. Nothing more.

But that didn't stop Hermione from beaming as she walked along the dark corridor, ready to go to her bed and re-live what had just happened.

A/N: I can understand her feeling; I'd be ecstatic if Cedric hugged me, too. Thanks so much for the reviews, readers! They really motivate me to write. Hope you're enjoying it so far!


End file.
